Berserker Heracles
Berserker, also known by his true name Heracles, is a Servant from the visual novel Fate/stay night, developed by Type-Moon. Background Berserker is Heracles, the demigod son of Zeus from Greek Mythology. During the Fifth Holy Grail War, where seven mages summon spirits from the past to fight for them in a tournament in hopes on winning the wish-granting Holy Grail, Illyasviel von Einzbern managed to summon Heracles into the Berserker class. While at first he was uncontrollable, Illya and Berserker grew closer once Berserker saved Illya from wolves. Throughout the rest of the Holy Grail War, Illya and Berserker were one of the most dangerous teams, Illya constantly talking about her Servant's invincibility and might. Powers & Abilities * '''Mad Enhancement: '''A skill granted to the Berserker class that boosts their strength at the cost of losing their sanity. Heracles' Mad Enhancement rank is B, ridding him of nearly all rational thought. * '''God Hand: Twelve Labors: '''Berserker's main Noble Phantasm, God Hand is a natural ability of Heracles that lets him revive from death twelve times, each time becoming immune to the next thing that killed him. It also cancels out all attacks used on him that are less than A-rank in strength. * '''Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads: '''Berserker's other Noble Phantasm, Nine Lives lets Berserker land nine swift strikes at the speed of sound, the hits going so fast that they appear to be happening at the same time. Equipment * '''Axe-Sword: '''A massive flint blade made from a column of an Einzbern family temple. With his massive strength, Berserker easily wields the giant sword, and due to its material, it's more like a blunt weapon than an actual sword. Alternate Forms * '''Blackened Berserker: '''When drenched in the cursed mud of the Holy Grail, Berserker was blackened. While blackened by the mud, Berserker gains a massive power boost due to the grail providing him with mana. However, the blackening makes Berserker completely uncontrollable, as it causes him to go on a destructive rampage. Feats Strength * Easily swings his massive sword. * His sword swings can create shockwaves and break the ground. * Easily destroyed a car. * Smashed Shirou's spine with one blow. * Can destroy a house or two with a single blow. * Deflected ice spears capable of destroying a mansion. * Capable of destroying a mountain. * Deflected a low-level blast from Excalibur. * One blow from him is fatal to Saber. * Easily flung Saber around. * Can crush diamond. * In his legend, held up the sky. * Broke Enkidu, chains designed to strengthen when holding divine beings like Heracles. Speed * Can move faster than Saber. * Runs faster than 50 km/h. * Can cross 30 in less than three seconds. * Nine Lives lets him slash at the speed of sound. Durability * Instantly negates all attacks weaker than A-rank. * Negated an attack comparable to a high-caliber pistol. * Tanked arrows that could mow down houses and obliterate entire cemeteries. * Survived being torn to pieces. Skill * Fought with Saber. * While he lacks sanity, can use techniques like Nine Lives through instinct and muscle memory. Weaknesses * '''Insane and mindless: '''As a Berserker with Mad Enhancement, Heracles lacks the capacity for rational thought, relying on instinct and sheer might to win battles. * '''Lack of self-preservation: '''Due to God Hand's ability to heal him from death and his lack of sanity, Berserker doesn't care about his own safety. * '''God Hand only resurrects him twelve times: '''Berserker can only use God Hand to resurrect twelve times. After that, he can be taken out. * '''Blackening makes him even more uncontrollable: '''While already insane, being blackened rids Berserker of the little sanity he has left, making him completely uncontrollable. CPW's Conclusions Victories Losses *vs Asura (Asura's Wrath) - Asura's Profile Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fate/stay night Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Category:Demigods Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Type-Moon Category:Human Hybrids